Cold as Gold
by Zetara
Summary: "Then...kill me" When Elsa comes into the Dinner, she is ready to clear her counts with Rumple. He has to stay true to his deal and that's one hard to keep due to the circumstances . Warning for self-harm intentions I guess and for some sad Elsa stuff, Plz read, it might have a follow up! Thanks! (I own nothing from the show, not even a stamp, so enjoy!)


The Dinner was crowded, the party just beginning, everyone was happy and excited but Regina, whose happiness was crushed by Emma's actions of bringing the death wife of his current _True Love._

Just when Regina was about to exit the door, she noticed the small snow drops falling in the streets and the door slamed open by the air allowing a strange figure in, covering the floor where she walked with snow.

The impressive power came form a young girl in an ice blue dress, her blond hair was almost white and her expression was fearless and determined "Where is the Dark One?" she asked to the crowd that stood astonished looking at her.

"And just who the hell are you?" interrupted Regina.

"I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle and I'm here just to clear counts with Rumplestinskin"

"Oh, Dearie" he said making his way thru the people " what a pleasant surprise to see you well and alive"

It was visible in the eyes of the young girl the fear that was inspired by that man, even now that he didn't have quite the scary appearance.

"You gave me your word" she said incrementally, ice spikes forming around her.

"Now, dearie, hear me out" he pushed her against the wall with his magic chocking her. "I never break my deals" everyone in the Dinner stood back

Elsa gasped for air, her heels not touching the ground " Where is my sister?"

"Who?"

"Anna, the princess of Arendelle, you monster; red haired girl, lovely blue eyes, beautiful smile, you tried to seduce her twice."

"Oh" he let go of the magic grip letting her fall to her knees coughing "I probably trade her for a goat or something" Elsa's eyes were full of anger and hate. "I don't know, Your Majesty, this is another Real, I haven't seen her in ages."

"Then you broke our deal."

"No, no" he moved his finger to the sides "If I recall correctly, I was to protect your sister in the Enchanted Forest and in your sweet home, but here is a whole new world, so the deal is off, if your sister is here, I don't have to look after her, she might not be even alive for that matter."

"Then...kill me."

"What?" he was as shocked as everyone in the Dinner by her request.

"Our last clause...if I was to lose my sister and if I requested you to do so...you had to kill me. That way I didn't had to suffer for my lost and you would get rid of my powers, a win -win if I recall your words."

"Problem being, dear, that I don't kill people anymore"

"Then you would had broke our deal. Either you kill me or find my sister"

"You are not going to kill this girl" interrupted Charming

"Is our deal" Elsa demanded closing her eyes "Kill me now" she pleaded in soft voice.

"No one is going to kill anyone in this place and under my watch" Emma kneeled next to the girl helping her to her feet. "Your name is Elsa, right?" She nodded. "I'm Emma Swan, and I'm gonna help you find your sister, but I won't allow another murder to be carried in this man's conscience or mine and I won't allow you to take your own life away."

"Is mine to do with whatever I like."

"Not in this realm" she pushed her towards her parents "Can you keep an eye on her?, I'm gonna make sure Gold's side of the story is clear."

"Sure" Snow White replied rocking Neal in her arms.

Emma took Gold to an empty booth "Start talking, what deal did you made with her?"

"Her abilities in exchange of my protection. I wasn't aware of how much power she had and how little she masters it. She is an emotional wrecking ball. She can't control her gift, and I was unable to take it away, so she asked me to protect her sister from anything and anyone, including herself, so when she lost control I was forced to trap her in a vase, she almost freeze the entire Enchanted Forest and was unable to undo her winter. As for the sister, she ran away from me after she saw me capturing Elsa and went South, never heard of her again because the curse was casted shortly after."

"Well by the terms of her deal, it seems like you didn't kept your word."

"I prioritized, but I won't fail in my agreement" he ran a hand thru his hair "Is either find the girl or kill her."

Emma shot him a glare "I hope you know which one you are going to chose."

"Finding her of course...but you know that if I fail I have to stay true to my word and kill the Snow Queen."

"Only if she asks you to"

"Dear, the sister is the only living relative she has, of course she won't change her mind if the princess is death "

"We'll see about that."

"You say you can detect lies, did she lied back there?, you seemed damn sure she was going to take her own life away if I didn't accomplished the task first."

Emma didn't answer "Do your magic tracking spell and bring the girl's sister back."

"Can't promises the success of the mission, but I'll do my best, I own her that much"

"Yeah, I bet." walked over to her mother whom was talking to Elsa. "Ok, now I have a little background about your situation, so...do you have any belongings from your sister?"

"I...I don't know, not with me at least" she pressed her lips together making a fine line "I might have something that we shared, but it isn't hers, its mine."

"I don't know if it would work for a tracking spell, but until we can find your sister, you will need a place to stay."

"She can stay here" said Ruby "I mean, granny has so many empty rooms."

"That's an excellent idea" said Emma.

"No is not" interrupted Regina "she is a new arrival from which we previously knew nothing, her power is unknown for us."

"Is unknown for myself" cut in Elsa. "he was supposed to help me with it, not use it."

"Read more carefully the description of his deal next time."

"Would you care for an introduction?"

"I'm Regina Mills...best known as the Evil Queen of the Enchanted Forest."

Elsa vowed recognizing her title and as her equal, not even bothering about the Evil part "A pleasure"

"That's a first" mocked Hook

"Well if you don't want her to stay in the hotel, then what do you suggest?"

"She is coming with me."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"One, we are royalty, second, I don't completely trust her and that way, I can keep an eye on her."

"Well I don't trust you to look after her."

"I'm capable of handling myself" said Elsa but none of them seemed to pay attention.

"Third, Henry will be at my house, he can proof my good behavior

"Yeah, I would love to learn about this..._Arendelle"_

Emma gave up by the look of Henry's eyes "Ok, you win" gazed at Elsa. "If she gives you any trouble, tell him and give me a call."

"Understood" she nodded looking at her new... hostess

"Would you mind getting rid of the winter in the middle of July."

She looked to the outside recognizing her doing. "Probably...but not tonight."

"Is that a threat?"

"Is honesty, I don't think I can."

"She tells the truth" said Rumple form behind "she seems too upset to set it right, when she gets calm, she might need some rest...as I recall you been in that urn for..."

"At least for three centuries."

"Yeah" he cleared his throat. "thirsty my dear?"

She didn't answer, afraid of the man "You taught me well not to accept anything coming from you."

"Oh, yes..._that."_

"Rumple?" walked Belle taking his shoulder.

"Yes my dear?"

"What's going on?"

"Nothing love...some old business I never thought I will have to deal with, but apparently Miss Swan here and the dear Captain brought someone else back from the past."

"You are his lover?" she looked her with disbelief.

"Yes, I am" she said proud and defensibly

"One piece of advise, run in the opposite side, just when he shows kindness, he reminds you he has no heart."

"You can't speak like that of my husband."

"I gained the permission when he marked me" she revealed the flesh in the back of her shoulder with a nasty burn in the shape of an "R".

They all looked horrified at her.

"Is that true?"

"That was in another life, Belle, I'm not that man anymore."

"And just minutes ago you pinned me against the wall."

"You are making me reconsider killing you right now"

"You wouldn't had doubt in the past."

"Different life, dearie."

"How different can it be? Dress in silk, hide your skin, but I know what is in your heart, you can't fool me."

"Ok, enough for the night" interrupted Regina "we are going home."

"Take a look at that burn of hers, could be serious; looks fresh" Asked Emma

"Is not." answer Elsa thru gritted teeth.

"Magic" said Regina "you belong to him."

"Only until the deal is off will I get rid off this burn"


End file.
